No Boys Allowed
by AusllyIsLife3
Summary: Ally always had a rule for her tree house: No Boys Allowed. But when they were 5, Austin broke her rule. Auslly! Minor swearing; so a T. REVIEW xx


**A new fic I came up with 'No Boys Allowed'. Actually ive had this story written down for aaaaaages, but i forgot about it! Oh well, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sign said it all. NO BOYS ALLOWED in big, red, sloppy letters. But that didn't stop him. He climbed right up the ladder, and ran into the tree house. Inside, Ally had been playing with her barbies. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Didn't you read the sign?" She sputtered, not blinking. He smiled at her, as if he hadn't disobeyed her rule. He sat down, pretzel style in front of her. "I can't read Als." He shrugged it off. She put her barbies down, and decided to coverse with him. Screw the rules. "Als? Is that my new nickname?" She asked. She batted her eyelashes, even though she didn't know what flirting meant.  
"Yep! Only I, can call you that." Austin smirked. "It'll be our little secret." Ally tilted her head down. "I love you Als." He said. "I love you too, Austin." She returned. They didn't know what 'love' meant, but he heard his parents exchange that word. He figured it meant you cared for that person, so he said it to Ally. Because he would take a bullet for her, even at the age of 5. They smiled at each other for a second. "The sign says 'NO BOYS ALLOWED' by the way." Ally added. "Oh," He exclaimed. "Then, I'll let you play with your dolls." He finished, standing up. Ally pulled his hand down, and wrapped him in a hug. "No! Stay with me!" She begged. He nodded.  
A few hours later, they were playing King and Queen. "My queen, would you like ice cream or brownies for breakfast?" He asked, bowing. She tapped her chin, and sashayed over to the imaginary kitchen. "I would like both!" She exclaimed. Austin agreed, and pretended to scoop ice cream, and pass her brownies. "My queen, I love you so." He stated. Ally placed a kiss on his cheek. "My king, I love you so as well." She exchanged. They both smiled at each other, except it was Austin's turn to blush. They heard footsteps, most likely someone coming up the stairs.  
After a few seconds, her mother was poking her head into the tree house. "Ally, dinner's ready! Oh, hello Austin! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Penny said. Ally hopped up and down, and leaned on Austin's shoulder. "PLEASE! PLEASE, Austin!" She yelled. Austin enjoyed her begging, but he didn't want her to spoil her harmoneous voice. "Okay! Ally, my queen, would you like to watch 'Umi Zoomi' as we dine on dinner?" He asked, holding his arm out. Penny placed a hand over her heart. Ally nodded furiously, and linked their arms. "You two will be the death of me!" Penny squealed, and climbed down the ladder. "Ladies first!" Austin motioned to the ladder. "Let's both go!" Ally exclaimed. Austin nodded, and they held hands. He guided her down the ladder. He got down first, and Ally was still on the 5th to last step. She was clinging onto the ladder. "I'm scared to fall and die!" She shouted to him. Austin opened his arms, "I'll catch you my queen!" He offered. She turned her head to smile at him. She suddenly released her grip on the ladder, and fell into his arms. "My king." She gushed. He put her down, and they walked into the kitchen. "I love you Als!" He noted, before opening the door. "I love you too Austin!" Austin suddenly knew why 'I Love You' is so important. People only say it when they're in love. He was DEFINITELY in love with his queen...

* * *

_ 12 Years Later... _

Ally came out of her bathroom wearing a red minidress. She twirled around, and waited for a judgment from Austin. All he was doing right now, was taking in her beauty. She was 17 and had already had an amazing body. Austin opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. "I look kind of... slutty don't I?" Ally asked, scrunching up her nose. "W-Well, the dress, it's a m-m-mini dress, so... it... you you look beautiful. It is a date you're going to right? Then... Change." He stuttered. Ally knew she could mess with him, so she threw on a pair of large, black heels. "I might just wear this." She joked, checking herself out. Austin shot up from her bed, and stormed over to her. "No! You look like you're going to go work a corner, or something!" He yelled. Ally laughed, and took off the heels. "Relax, Aus. I'm just kidding." She giggled, and poked his chest. She grabbed another dress and closed the bathroom door. He sighed and sat back down on her bed.  
A few minutes later, she came back out wearing a peach, strapless dress that finished just above the knee. Austin was so speechless. "I think this is the one!" She gushed. Austin stood up, and walked over to her. "He's a lucky guy." He whispered. Ally's mouth gaped open. Did he just say what she think he said? Austin pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to SO miss you tonight! You could ditch this Dallas guy, and watch movies with me, and we could rate them like we always do!" Austin whined. Ally pulled away from thr hug, biting her lip. He stared at her, with both admiration, and hope. Ally traced her foot around the carpet of her room. "Fine! I'll call off my date, and we'll rate movies and eat popcorn. You suck!" She said, jumping on him. Austin never minded when she jumped on him. She didn't weigh much, at all. They were such close best friends, it was criminal. Other people kiss on the cheek, but him and Ally kiss each other on the lips. A tiny peck, usually when they want to say 'Hi' and 'Bye'. Austin carried her, and gave her a piggy back ride. "Hold up, let's continue this when I change back into my pjs." She said, and walked back into the bathroom.  
Atleast 3 minutes later, she came out, wearing a regular white t-shirt with a strawberry on it, and it said, 'IM BERRY INTO YOU' and green capri sweat pants. "Alright! We can continue the piggy back ride, now!" She called. But Austin was nowhere to be found. "Austin!" She called, and looked around her room. Suddenly she was up in the air, sitting on Austin's shoulders. Ally slapped his shoulder. "JERK!" She shouted. Austin carried her downstairs, and he stopped in the kitchen. "Hi Penny!" He sung, and threw Ally on the couch. He started tickling her. "Hello Austin." She said, and smiled. Ally called out for help, and then started laughing. Penny knew this was nothing new, so she continued making lunch.  
Austin and Ally were soon out of breath. He had realized how close their body's were, considering he was practically laying on her. She suddenly turned them over, so she was tickling him. After a few minutes, Ally just laid on him, and propped her chin up with her hand. "So... what movies do you want to watch later, 'My King'?" She asked. Austin could barely think because she was so close to him, but as her best friend, this was normal for them. "Well, 'My Queen', Fast and Furious, all 6." He answered. Ally nodded, and then poked his chest. "I'll give you 10 bucks if you watch both 'The Princess Diaries' movies with me!" Ally exclaimed. Austin narrowed his eyes. "You're on!" Ally smiled. "I love you Als." He added. "I love you too Aus." She returned. They definitely knew what love meant now.

* * *

Austin turned the movie off, and Ally groaned in frustration. "No fair! It was my favorite part! YOU JERK!" She yelled, and started to slap him with her floral pillow. Austin started screaming like a little girl, and held her hands. "Hey! Stop! Do you have your friend... the one you get once a month?" He asked awkwardly. She dropped her hands, and pursed her lips. "Yep..." She popped the 'P'. Austin nodded. He didn't need to know anymore. Ally shifted uncomfortably, and then let her hair fall over her cheeks. Most likely trying to hide her blush of embarresment. Austin then realized why she was being so self concious now. "Oh, Ally! You're my best friend, and thats a girl thing, there's nothing to be embarresed about. You know what? Let's just forget it happened? Okay?" He offered. She looked up, smiling warmly. "That's why your my best friend." She noted. He stared at her for a second, and then clapped his hands together. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" He exclaimed. Ally nodded furiously, and they sat pretzel positon on the carpet.  
"Truth or dare, Ally?" He asked, giving a half smile. She thought about it for a moment, and then she answered, "Dare!" Austin nodded. "I dare you... to," He knew this was a long shot. "Kiss me..." He finished. She shrugged, "We kiss all the time, why would this be any different?" She threw it out there. "Because... The kiss has to be a minute long!" He added. Ally seemed taken aback. "Y-You want me to k-kiss you for a wh-whole min-minute?" She stuttered. He nodded, with an evil smirk on his face. "O-Okay," She said, hands shaking. They both crawled closer, and started to lean in. They were suddenly only an inch away. Ally hoped he couldn't hear her heart beating, because it was louder than a gong. She then closed off the space between them, and sent her lips crashing against his. At first, the kiss was warm, and gentle. Then Austin deepened it, by bringing her a bit closer, and holding her waist. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, and played with the hairs on his neck.  
A few seconds passed by, and they stayed like this. Until Austin ran his tounge along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She suddenly felt her blood pump faster. Did she want to take it as far as to using tounge? Was she ready for that? All of her thoughts were swept away as she let his tounge in. Ally lazily ran a hand through his hair. He pulled her onto his lap, as the seconds passed by. Ally's hands fell to his chest. A few more seconds. Austin held onto one of her hands. A few more seconds. Only 10 more seconds and they could breathe again. Austin's hand fell to her left hip, and then the minute was up. They both pulled away, a small string of saliva between them. It was kindly ignored. "That was a great game of Truth or Dare... Goodnight." Ally said. "Goodnight, Als." He returned. They both turned over, and closed their eyes. But Ally turned to see him still facing her. He didn't have to say anything, he just pulled her into him, and they slept in comfortable silence.  
That morning, Ally's mom left them pancakes. "I'm making pancakes, I-I'm making pancakes!" Austin sang, as he drowned them in syrup. Ally gradually stuffed her fork in her mouth. "Ooh! They taste so delicious!" She exclaimed, and took another bite. Austin laughed, and downed his pancakes, one by one. He had 7 in a stack. Ally only had 3. When they finished, they threw their plates away. Ally spoke up, "I'm going to brush my teeth. BRB." She said, and rushed to the bathroom.  
A few minutes passed by, and Austin was getting worried. He knocked on the bathroom door, but she didn't answer. So instead, he opened the door. He found Ally stuffing the opposite side of her tooth brush in her mouth, and a tiny pool of vomit in the sink. His shoulders dropped, and she put the tooth brush down. "Ally? You've been binge eating?" She'll never forget the look on his face.

* * *

Ally opened her mouth to say something, but only tears came out. Austin was completely taken aback, and his mouth agape. "Austin, I-" Austin held a hand up. "Ally, you don't realize that you could kill yourself, because you don't have nutrients from your food? It's all in the sink! You're my best friend, and I love you, do you really want to take that chance?!" Austin scolded. Ally didn't say anything, but just let the tears fall. Austin's face softened, and he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, for yelling. This is just a lot to take in. I thought I knew everything about you, but it turns out you kept a super huge thing from me." Austin whispered. Ally cried into his chest. "I don't like doing it, okay! I just do it because I want to stay skinny!" She cried. Austin felt disgusted for a second. "Ally freaking Dawson, everyone would love you even if you looked like a freaking pumpkin!" Austin yelled. Ally started crying harder. He's never said her name in that way.  
"But I wouldn't," She added. "I would." Austin rebuttled. "Austin, where is this going?" She sighed. "You don't need to binge eat just because you want to stay skinny. Ally, you'd still be gorgeous even if you had rolls of fat everywhere," He got closer to her. "You would still be too good for me. I would still be not good enough for you." He whispered. Ally's mouth opened partly, as she tried to stay balanced. "I didn't know you felt that way." She whispered back. "And it haunts me." He said quickly, before cupping her cheeks, and kissing her. Ally rested her hands on his chest, and Austin placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her up, and carried her to the counter, so they could be face to face. Suddenly, like last night, they were kissing with tounge. After a few minutes, they pulled away. "I'll stop binge eating, as long as you don't stop EVER doing that." Ally breathed. "Doing what?" He asked. "Kissing me like it's your job." She giggled. Austin laughed, as he wrapped his huge hand around her tiny one. Ally's head suddenly snapped up. "Oh my god! We just totally ruined our friendship!" She screamed, hopping off the counter. Austin followed her. "Ally, no we haven't! We can date and still be best friends!" He assured her. Ally turned around with a scared and shocked expression. "Date?! Sure I mean I wanna date you, but that would ruin everything, and then we would date and break up and then never speak again and then you would find someone else, forget about me and our friendship, get married and have kids and move to a beautiful country and then I would be all alone and unhappy and miserable and I would probably end up living with trish and dez because they'll be married and I'll BE ALL ALONE!" She paced back and forth. Austin being the amazing best friend he is, listened to every word she said, with care and evaluation. "Ally, you're over thinking, and clearly stressing out for nothing. NONE of that would happen, well except for us dating and Trish and Dez being married." Austin assured her. "So you want to take a chance on me?" Ally asked, rubbing her neck. "More than anything." He whispered, and pressed their lips together. Good God, he had a way of shutting her up.

* * *

**Ally's POV **

Tomorrow's my first day of 12th grade, and unlike Austin I am freaking out. I gently tuck my notebooks into my backpack, and my case of pencils. I zip it up, and prop it in a corner of my room, and throw myself on my bed. Austin zips up his 5 year old backpack roughly, and then throws it next to mine. He huffs in frustration, and falls next to me on my bed. "That damn backpack. Won't zip for anything," He mutters, as he drags a tan hand through his bright blonde hair. I shift on my side, facing him, and tug at the part of the shirt covering his shoulder, and he turns himself to face me. "I'm nervous about tomorrow." I whisper, and tuck my head into his chest. He wraps his lean arms around my tiny torso, pulling me flush against him. "Don't be. People love you, I know I do." He encourages. "That's not why. I mean, it's such a big school that we're going to, and we might not have classes together, so I may just get lost! I'm so tiny, people will stomp all over me. Plus, girls love you, you're Austin Moon, the most popular guy ANYWHERE, and I'm plain Ally Dawson, who is the least popular person ANYWHERE." I sigh. Austin gently lifts my chin so we're eye to eye. I almost get lost in his hazel orbs.  
"Hey, never underestimate yourself, Als. You're just as amazing as me, if not, more." Austin whispers. I restrain myself to kiss him, knowing he will take advantage of the kiss, and get a big head. (He's got an ego the size of Mount. Everest). He leans in to kiss me, but I roll over, and get off my bed, and start running down my hallway, laughing. I hear a chorus of "Hey, stop! Come back here!". I run into my computer room, and lock the door, knowing this will drive him absolutely crazy. I can then hear him pounding on the door. "Als, come on!" He yells. I giggle like crazy. "Nope!" I pop the P. The pounding stops. My eyebrows knit together, and I lean against the door. It then swings open, and I fall to the floor. I can hear him laughing, as he picks me up. He then roughly presses our lips together. "I'm going to get you back for that. You won't see it coming." I gulped. He sounded like he knew what he was doing... I'm in trouble.

* * *

I am going to kill Austin! I got my period today, and I packed a pad in my book bag just incase, and Austin stole my book bag! So now I'm in the lost and found, trying on pants because my other ones got stained. I sigh, and button the new pants. I thank the lady, and then go in search for my IDIOT boyfriend.

I find him sitting at a picnic table in the auditorium, and I race over to confront him. "You stupid dick!" His eyes widen, along with the other jocks hanging around him. "Did my innocent girlfriend, Allyson Dawson, just say a bad word?" He taunted me. I huffed, and pulled him by his collar, up to my face. His friends start laughing at him, as he gulps in fear. "Listen idiot, I have my period, so don't mess with me unless you want me to stain that jersey you're wearing." I snapped. His friends break into a chorus of 'Oh! Burn! and Dude, she told you! and Told off by your GIRLfriend, OW!'. I smirk evily, as I push him back. He reaches under the table, and hands me my book bag. I snatch it. "Thank you, now don't talk to me for the rest of the FREAKING DAY!" I call over my shoulder, as I sashay out of there. I love and hate my period.

After school, I'm sitting in the front of the school, on the soft green grass. Austin comes and sits indian style next to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Hey babe." I turn to him, a scowl grazing my angel like features. "Fuck off Austin." I snap. He takes his shoulder off of me as if I poisoned him. "What's your problem?!" He asks me, seriously upset now. I put my hands on my hips. "Hm, maybe the fact that I got my period, and if you didn't know- it gives me an attitude, and serious courage. That AND, my boyfriend who is supposed to be there for me, stole my only source of a FREAKING PAD, and I stained my pants, got embarrassed by the cheerleaders and others, EVEN NERDS, and was rushed to the lost and found to get some new pants where even the staff lady was giggling at my huge stain, so that's my problem Austin. I've had the WORST first day ever, and that's all your fault!" I yelled without breathing. Austin eyes were wide, and his mouth was open, but he didn't say anything. I shook my head, and grabbed my book bag. I turned to look at him once more before deciding on adding on to my problematic lecture. "I have a new nick name. Big Red. Happy Austin?" I had tears brimming my eyes, so I just ran into the bus. I sat all the way in the back, and hugged my knees to my chest.  
I had THE worst boyfriend on the planet.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I can't stop messing up today! I went over to Ally's house to apologize, and when I drove into her driveway, I scratched the side of her car! I started hyperventilating, and I slammed my car door, making her car alarm go off. I sighed as she rushed out of her house, wearing a small pink robe, and white sandals. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Ally's jaw dropped. "MY CAR!" She cried, as she ran her hand over the scratch. She didn't even notice me. "Sorry!" I cried. She got so scared, (I used a really loud voice) that she pushed her finger into the scratch, and cut herself. My jaw dropped as well. She started flailing her finger around, and she bent down in pain. "GOD! I think I got metal in there!" She cried. I sped to her side, and held onto her finger. We both went to stand up, but I got up faster, causing us to bump heads, and make her fall. I'm the worst boyfriend ever.

**Ally's POV **

Okay, after all his screw ups, we need to talk. My mom cleaned my cut, and put a bandaid over it. Later I sat down on the yellow loveseat in my room, and patted the seat next to me. Austin shuffled over, and then planted himself stiffly. I turned to him, and I could see the fear in his eyes. I just hoped it was of losing me, not me screaming at him. I breathed in. "Austin, you've been an absolutely terrible boyfriend lately. Mostly physically. What's going on?" I asked, in my most gentle voice. Austin held onto my hands, sending a cold feeling through my veins. "I'm sorry, Ally. I just... I've never had a girlfriend before. It's new to me." Austin explained. I nodded, and held his hand tighter. Wait a minute... He dated Brooke! And Cassidy! And Kira! He's resorted to lying, now. I could have fun with this actually. "That's so sweet Austy," I gushed, crawling over to his lap. "I love a man who has compassion. Especially compassion... for me." I drawled. Austin smirked. "Thats me. Compassion for Dawson Austin!" He exclaimed. I smiled, as I played with the first button on his shirt. "Want a reward for being so passionate?" I asked. He nodded furiously. I smirked. As I leaned down, I took my chance. I slapped him across the face. He yelped in pain, and held his cheek. "Ow! What the heck!" He yelled. I smirked, as I stood up from my couch. "I'm not your first girlfriend, you've dated Brooke, Kira, and Cassidy." I snapped. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it repeatedly. "That and, you know you've been hurting me all day, why would you even think of taking advantage of me like that!" I pushed him. He stumbled backward. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to steer out of trouble." He explained, shuffling his shoe. "Too late. I want you to leave my house. We're through!" I yelled. Austin looked taken aback.  
I looked happy.

* * *

**_*High School Graduation Day*_**

Ally's hands shook tremendously. Her tiny hands grasped the microphone, and her voice was most likely just as shaky as the rest of her. "H-Hello, everyone... So, I'm Ally Dawson, college student, valedictorian," She started. Random giggles, and murmurs spilled from the crowd of students. Ally's eyes wandered all over the crowd, and landed on bright blonde hair. The face of her gorgeous ex-boyfriend appeared, and suddenly it was all she could see. He was mouthing something, but she couldn't make it out. Suddenly it became clear to her. "Breathe your words." He mouthed. She dumbly nodded, and then faced the whole crowd. But those hazel eyes were the only she could see even from a mile. "We've been through the 4 phases of High School now. The years flew by us, and I know, some of us fresh college students think back on High School as a batch of terrifying moments, pranks, and lectures. Others think back on it as a wondrous 4 years of nothing but fun. If you're similar to my problem, then you think back on it as finding your first love, first true best friend, and true self. I spent these 4 years studying, but also making memories. Now, I know a LOAD of us are just excited to be out of this... asylum- while a portion of us don't want to walk out of here, holding nothing but a diploma. I would like to leave with a hand in mine. May that be my best friend Trish, or my best freckled friend, Dez- I don't really know. I don't really care, as long I don't walk out of here alone, but satisfied. So do us all a solid, and walk out hand in hand with that one person, or two, who made you smile even through the "swirlies" and the wedgies. Walk into your new future, cause baby- THATS SUCCESS!" Everyone stared back at her, silence drifting through the school field. Then one certain blond stood up, clapping his hands furiously. Then a curly brunette bounced from her seat, clapping at a blinking pace. Then a red head stood, jumping and clapping. A smile was plastered onto her face, as EVERY other person in that field stood up and clapped, a goofy smile on every one of their faces.  
At the after party, Austin approached Ally, smiling like a goof ball. She rolled her eyes, and sipped her punch. "Ally, I know we broke up... but will you be the hand I walk out with today?" He asked, biting his bottom lip. "Let's walk into our future, cause baby- That's us." Ally giggled. She stood up from her seat at the metal table, draped with a cliche red table cloth. Their fingers intertwined, and it felt just like old times. Suddenly they forgot about the party, and the guys doing keg stands, and the girls dancing on the tables. They just walked out the doors, together. Cause their future was calling...

* * *

**Well guys thats officially the longest fic ive ever writ; i think. Please review c:**


End file.
